Dead Men Tell No Tales
by anonymousturtlelover
Summary: What if there was a third Jones child. Liam and Killian's younger sister. What is her story, who does she become and why has she suddenly washed ashore in Storybrooke. Find out as the mystery of Davina Jones is solved and the trouble she brings. Set after Season 6, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke has once again been saved, nothing new to the town of heroes that fought to keep it safe. A celebration dinner was held at Granny's with everyone enjoying themselves. The days went on and everyone went back to their usual routines. The dwarves tending to the mines to keep the magic flowing for the fairies. Regina running the town and keeping city troubles at bay. The Charmings helping when needed as they raise their son Neal while still giving life lessons to Emma. Henry going to school while also hanging out with Violet and teaching her all he knows about having fun. And Emma and Hook happily living their newly married life.

A quiet and peaceful week passes by. Emma, Hook and Henry gathered around the small kitchen in Snow and Charmings house, waiting for Snow to finish cooking breakfast for everyone. Hook takes a sip of his coffee, "Anyone else think its weird?" he asked.

Emma gave a look towards him confused, "What do you mean? Your not already rethinking us being married are you?" She said immediately going to unnecessary conclusions like always.

Hook merely chuckled putting his hand on her shoulder and giving a comfortable squeeze. "No love, I'm yours forever."

After setting all the plates down Snow gave her full attention as well.

"I just mean, it seems strange that after defeating the Black Fairy, no new 'evil' has come around threatening us. Its like an eerie quiet." He finally explained earning a grin from David.

"Well I'm not too surprised anymore. Theres only so many out there that want us gone or dead and most of those people have already been taken care of. I mean Regina and Zelena are with us, Gold no longer cares about his 'dark side'. Pan, Hades, Cruella, they've all been defeated. We deserve to have this. It only feels normal to suspect something could happen again." Snow spoke up being the voice of reason. "But we've earned this, every last bit. So, eat up already before it gets cold."

With that everyone went back into casual conversation and they devoured their eggs and french toast. After cleaning up and saying their goodbyes Emma got a call. It only took a moment for her to say she'd be on her way and hang up.

"That was Archie, he found something at the beach." She pulled out her keys and head out straight for her bug knowing everyone would follow.

As soon as they got there Emma was out and heading straight to where she saw Archie, right where he said he was. He had just finished removing his coat and laying it on top of something. Looking closer she realized it was a someone. Feeling a bit more urgency she jogged the rest of the way down.

Archie sighed with relief. "Oh good. I-I didn't want to move her incase she was hurt, but she was wet so I didn't want her to catch a cold." He explained stepping out of the way, everyone else making their way down and while still giving space surrounding Emma and the figure.

Reaching down she realized it was a girl, looking to be in her early twenties, and gently moving her raven black hair out of her face she listened closely, "She's still breathing so that's good. Someone should call Dr. Whale and let him know we're bringing someone in."

Hook watched carefully. Staring at the girl's face he felt a sense of familiarity. He took a few steps closer and moved more of her long hair out of the way. He then noticed a faded tattoo of a small skull on the back on her neck and inhaled sharply. "It can't be.."

Emma watched him concerned and looked at the tattoo then back at him. "What is it. What can't it be Killian?" She stood up now as everyone waited for his response.

"I..I think I know her." Was all he said as memories flashed through his head of a younger version of the girl. Her face smiling brightly as she said something inaudible. He blinked a few times bringing himself back to reality as he recomposed himself. Happiness as well as concern washing over him.

"That's great. Who is she?" Snow asked.

After a few moments of awaiting silence he finally answered. "She's my sister. My baby sister."

* * *

 **A/N: Sort of a small first chapter but I haven't written in awhile so I will do my best to make the next few longer and better detailed. This is one of my absolute favorite shows and the first story I've done for it. Hopefully you all like what's to come and enjoy the reveal of who his sister actually is! Feel free to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy cow its been forever and I'm so sorry! I promise I wont abandon this story and will try to create more chapters and finish it no matter how long it takes. Thank you to those who have waited so patiently, enjoy!**

* * *

Nurses walked by the crowded room of heroes as everyone stood around the bed that was currently occupied by the mysterious girl who was now revealed to be Killian's younger sister. The Captain was closest to her bedside as he watched Dr. Whale look over her chart nodding along to the notes he read. Setting it back down he turned to everyone and was slightly taken aback when he noticed everyone staring him down waiting for answers.

"Well physically there is nothing wrong with her, strong airways, no internal injuries. She's in perfect health. Only problem is wondering how she ended up here." He explained looking back to Hook in case he had any answers they were looking for.

Emma made her way next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she too looked to his sisters sleeping form. The slow but steady rise and fall of her chest. Looking back down to Killian she could see the worry weighing heavily on him. She knew she'd feel the same way if she had a family member unexpectedly show up with no explanation why or how.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do right now but wait until she wakes up. When she does hopefully she knows why she's here and can fill in the missing pieces for us." Snow spoke up to help give everyone a piece of mind. David nodded, "Maybe we should all wait outside so when she does wake up, she's not overwhelmed by unfamiliar faces."

"Great idea, come on everyone." Snow agreed ushering out the Dwarves, Archie, Granny and herself and David. Turning to look at Emma and Hook she decided it was best if they stayed with the girl just in case. She gave a reassuring nod to Emma before walking out.

Killian sighed and ran a hand across his face. "I don't understand. The last time I saw her was ages ago, and I know for sure she never would have been near any curses to bring her here."

Emma thought back to when he first realized it was her. "Killian, the tattoo on her neck, what does it mean." She spoke softly not wanting to push too hard, but if it gave any answers, she needed to know.

"Nothing good love."

Frowning Emma finally took a seat knowing she'd have to prod a little more, "What do you mean by nothing good."

Hook reached for and softly took his sisters hand, running his thumb lightly across her skin. "I guess you could say she followed in my footsteps."

 _The sun shined brightly down across the sea creating a glittering light that danced along the soft waves. A boat rocking back and forth with the current as children ran across the deck, laughing. Two boys playing with small wooden swords, going back and forth as they tried swinging at each other. "Come on Killian, give up now and maybe I'll spare you from walking the plank!" The oldest boy said with a smile, advancing forward towards the younger boy._

 _"Never Liam! Once I defeat you, I'll feed you to the crocodiles." The younger said as he stepped out of the way._

 _The oldest, Liam, pulled away before running in the opposite direction. "Have to catch me first!" And the two were off again chasing each other. Their father chuckled loudly as he watched the two from his place at the wheel. He stood proud of his two boys, knowing that when they grew up they'd become fine young men, and quite good sailors like himself. He only hoped that they would become better men than him._

 _He didn't want to break up their fun, but he had last minute affairs to finish. "Alright boys, fun is over for now. I need to make one last trip to the market and take care of some business. And while I'm gone I need you to watch out for your sister." The boys groaned wishing they could keep playing. But the fun spirit was brought back as they watched their sister come tumbling out of nowhere, as if she knew they were talking about her. Her giggle made them all smile. Their father picked her up and gave her a kiss to the cheek before handing her to her brothers._

 _"I won't be gone long, and as soon as I'm back we'll be off to sea again having more adventures." He said with a smile, a sad smile with hidden meaning._

 _As he left the boys dropped their swords and took each hand of their sister. "Come along, lets go eat some lunch."_

 _"Lunch! Lunch!" The littlest one shouted happily._

 _Killian laughed as they walked below deck. "That's right Davina."_

 _Later that night they'd come to learn that their father was never the man they thought they knew. Killian woke to realize that he was no longer here after putting him to bed the first time. Running to Liam he shook him awake as hard as he could. Davina waking up with a cry as a strange old man came down to tell them the harsh truth. They were now all alone. Liam denied it as hard as he could, running straight to Davina and holding her to prevent the man from taking her away. It didn't work well though as he told the young boys that while they were to be put to work, Davina was still too young and would be taken to a home where she would do different kind of work and be taken care of. The boys shouted and tried to fight the man as he dragged her away, her cries ringing in their ears._

 _"Killy! Lee!" She reached out for them wiggling hard against the man to try and get free. But it was no good and they were gone from her sight._

Her cries rang once again in Killian's ears as he finished reliving the old memory. He was brought out of it when he heard a small groan next to him. Both him and Emma quickly looked over to his sister and saw her head move to the side. He stood up still holding her hand, his eyes trained on her form. Her finger twitched in his hand and after a few more moments her eyes finally opened. It took a moment for her sight to adjust and realize she was in an unfamiliar place. After awhile she looked to the side and was startled at the people next to her. Looking to Emma she got nervous, she was dressed quite strangely. Eventually she looked to Killian and her eyes went wide, her body stiff. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Obviously it must be a dream, right?

It took a moment for her to get her thoughts straight, and after a struggling minute, she finally opened her mouth. "K-Killian? Is that really you?"

Tears threatened to spill as she stared at him and only him. He slowly sat back down, nodding as a smile broke out on his face. "Aye, it's me. I'm right here."

"H-How are you here, how am I here? Where even are we?" She started rambling as she broke eye contact to look around the strange room. Everything she saw she knew nothing about.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now. But I promise we'll explain everything and answer any questions you have." Emma said interrupting the two from their moment.

Davina looked to Emma and gave an unsure look. Deciding if she was to be trusted or not. "Relax Davy, Emma is the most trusted person I know. And well, a little more than that." Killian said knowing that there was so much to explain and tell her about.

"We can do that a little later Killian. Right now the important thing to know is about you. Do you have any idea how you got here?" Emma said pulling out a paper and pen just in case there were any important details she'd need to remember later.

Davina still felt a little wary of Emma but shook her head. "Not that I can remember unfortunately. All I can remember is being on my ship doing business, then nothing."

"A ship? I guess that's what you meant by following in your footsteps huh Killian." Emma joked cracking a smile. It fell though when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Sorry love, but she didn't become quite the pirate like me. You could say I was child's play compared to her." He said with a frown, a little ashamed of his high reputation he received from everyone in Storybrooke back in his villain days. Emma frowned as well confused.

Davina lifted her head taking a breath before speaking up again to give clarification. "My name is Davina Jones. But most people knew me by my nickname. Davy, Davy Jones."


	3. Chapter 3

"Davy Jones. Like the Flying Dutchman, tentacles for a face Davy Jones?" Emma said surprised to hear such an answer. Obviously over the years she learned that there were big differences between the movies she saw growing up and the real people she met and became friends and family with. Completely forgetting about how she came here, she was interested in learning more about her history and how she became someone like that.

Davina gave a small laugh. "Not sure what stories you've heard but no, no tentacles. At least, not on me anyways. I looked the same way you see me now. Just a little meaner." She said giving a slight frown thinking back on all the things she did.

Killian stood up, "I don't think that really matters now. Most important thing is that your here and your safe. Now, if it's alright with everyone else, I'd like to get us all out of here and somewhere a little more comfortable like home."

"Couldn't agree more, I'll go get Dr. Whale." Emma said not used to seeing the protective big brother side of Hook before.

After getting the ok from Dr. Whale, Davina was free to go. Thankfully everyone that had joined them earlier had all gone home or at least left the hospital. Last thing they needed was to be bombarded and surrounded with questions. Davina was amazed by all the things she saw as they drove through town. So many buildings and strange contraptions passing by them. Killian explained it to her like horseless carriages. Pulling over in front of Granny's Diner, Emma turned off the car.

"I'm sure everyone is starving so how about some food to go?" She asked smiling as Killian happily agreed. Watching her go in Hook then turned to the backseat where Davina sat quietly, admiring the cute little diner. He cleared his throat awkwardly to get her attention. "Before she comes back, I need to know. Do you really not remember how you got here? No alternative motive from the devilish beast?" He asked watching her intently.

She only shook her head, "I'm sorry brother. But I'm as clueless as you are, honest."

Nodding with a look of defeat he turned back around just in time for Emma to get back in the car with two bags full of food and drinks. "I wasn't sure on what she might like so I got a few sandwhiches and a couple of burgers. I'm sure a growing boy like Henry can finish whatever we don't eat." She joked handing them to Killian to hold as they finished driving home.

An hour later they were all relaxed on the couch, stomachs full and all caught up on sharing their whole story about the very first curse all the way up to their wedding. It was a wonderful story and Davina was quick to congratulate them. Happy that her brother was able to find love and happiness.

"Well I hate to cut the moment short, but being sheriff and the savior, we need to find out why your here." Emma said clearing the table and sitting up straight, back in full business mode.

Davina raised a brow surprised, "Your the savior? I remember hearing tales about you on the seas. The savior that would defeat the evil queen and save the lands. I'm surprised that detail wasn't included in the stories." She mused with a smile.

"Ehh it's not something I really like to brag about." Emma said embarrassed but with a small grin. "So, tell us anything you can actually remember before ending up here."

Killian watched his sister carefully, Emma only knew part of the story whereas he knew the full version. He wasn't sure how far into detail she would be willing to go.

 _"Liam! Killian!" A teenage Davina shouted as she came aboard the ship her two brothers worked on. They always stayed behind while the rest of the crew went off to take care of their own business and affairs. And it made for the perfect visiting time._

 _After their father had abandoned them years ago Davina was taken to a small cottage that agreed to take care of her so long as she helped them do work and caused no trouble. But being a Jones girl that was all she ever did. As soon as she was old enough she left quite often in search for her brothers, knowing that if anything, they'd stay close to the sea. And it didn't take long until she found them working for a grumpy old captain. After the long awaited reunion she spent all the days she could visiting and being with them. Growing into her teen years she recently began waiting tables at a pub the couple of the cottage owned using the money she made working for her payment of living with them._

 _She'd admit it wasn't too bad at times, they let her have her privacy from time to time and only gave rules when she acted up._

 _Liam and Killian each took a turn greeting their sister, hugging her and giving a kiss to the top of her head. She had a bucket of food she cooked up for them knowing they were never fed properly by the captain. Killian happily took it taking first dibs on whatever was inside. Davina laughed at him reaching up to ruffle his long hair._

 _"You boys could use a haircut." She teased taking a seat on the stairs leading to the upper deck. Liam leaned back next to her as he wiped the small amount of sweat from his forehead._

 _"Why can't we all just leave, go off where no one can find us and have adventures! I want us to be a family again." Davina pleaded playing with one of the strings on her dress._

 _Liam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Someday soon Davy. We have no money at the moment so I'm afraid we wouldn't get very far. But I'm working on a plan!" He announced gaining his siblings attention._

 _"If Killian and I were to join the Kings navy, we'd finally earn a decent salary. And after a few years of service, we would have all the resources we'd need to start our lives the right way." Killian groaned at the idea of having to do harder work. Davina sighed as well. Even though she was grateful for being put into a home that wasn't cruel, she hated being away from her brothers._

 _Standing she took her bucket back from Killian and placed a kiss to Liam's cheek. "If that's what you feel is best brother, then we shall wait until the time is right." And with that she took her leave._

Davina thought back to her days commanding the Flying Dutchman. Chasing down another ship full of owed souls.

"It was just another normal day for me and my crew. Causing trouble, making deals. We were in the middle of the sea when-" She paused as she reached to the back of her neck.

Emma waited for an answer. Watching her reach for her neck she remembered the tattoo they saw and made a mental note to herself about having to ask Killian about it later.

"When what?" She pressed wanting to know.

Davina gave an apologetic looked as she finished. "Well I started feeling a burning pain, and that's when everything turned dark. Next thing I know I'm waking up in that place you guys took me too."

Killian felt even more confused. It still didn't explain how she ended up here and why. It wasn't just random for her to be casted aside after all she had done.

"I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I'm still a bit tired and hoping I could go somewhere to wash?" Davina asked shyly.

Emma nodded in understanding and gestured her to follow up the stairs. "Of course, let me show you how the shower works and maybe tomorrow you'll have remembered something else."

After following and learning about the waterfall that fell from the hole in the wall she sighed in content at the warm water that washed over her. She enjoyed every moment of it before feeling a strange tingling feeling all over her body. Choosing to ignore it she started to wash her hair, not noticing that the faded skull tattoo on her neck darkened and looked new once again.

Back at the beach, no one would notice the movement rippling in the water. The beginning of trouble once again landing in Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, the writing mood seems to come and go. But I promise that I will continue this story as long as it takes. Enjoy and review and thank you for sticking with me for so long!**

* * *

Whispers, all around her filling her head. They started off quiet and then grew louder and louder until she finally woke and sat up straight with a start. Looking around the room she noticed the voices stopped. Everything was quiet and she was feeling a bit warm. Davina moved to open the window and let the cool breeze wash over her. Turning she finally took in the sight of the guest room she was given by her brother and Emma. It was a bit dull, but what else would you expect from a guest room. The walls were tan, a simple dresser sat against the wall next to her bed. A lamp on the opposite end, a chair in the corner next to the window and a soft rug underneath her toes.

Sighing she thought back to the eventful day that happened yesterday. Waking up in a different realm. Learning her brother was alive and well still, and married. And most importantly she was free. Free from the cursed ship she used to captain.

Shaking it all away she decided it was best to get ready for the day. She felt more refreshed after spending almost a whole hour in the shower last night and then feeling so tired she immediately passed out the moment her head hit her pillow. She remembers having some strange dreams though, unable to fully comprehend the images she saw though.

Once she finished getting dressed with the clothes Emma let her borrow she finally made her way downstairs to see the two enjoying breakfast together. Feeling a bit awkward and shy she wrapped her arms around herself slowly walking towards them to join. Killian was the first to notice and smiled wide.

"Ah your awake! Sit please, have some food I'm sure your still a bit hungry after everything from yesterday." He said pulling out a chair for her as he stood up, grabbing a bowl and pouring something inside of it. He set it down in front of her as soon as she sat and she stared at it curiously. It was colorful, and oddly shaped.

Emma laughed at her reaction, "Its called cereal. It's food. Better than it looks I promise." She smiled as Davina nodded in understanding before slowly taking the spoon and scooping up a mouthful. She hesitated a moment before finally shoving the whole bite in her mouth. She chewed slowly at first, testing how her tongue would react. Then after a moment the flavors hit her at once and she moaned in content."

She took another big mouthful and chewed quickly so she could have another bite. She would admit that they had nothing like this at home. She doesn't think she'd ever eaten anything like this in her whole life.

"Slow down Davy, you'll end up with a bad stomach ache. There's plenty more if you need it." Killian said still smiling. He was beyond happy to finally have his sister again, to feel some sense of family and peace.

Once they were all finished Davina offered to help clean up. She figured if she was staying awhile she might as well start doing her share of helping. Emma grabbed her phone and keys off the table and offered anything anyone needed before she made her way to the sheriffs station. Killian only shrugged not feeling that there was anything of importance.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get a tour of this place. I mean I don't see any reason of why or how I'd be getting back to our realm, so might as well get familiar with everyone and everything here right?" Davina said looking between the two questioningly.

Killian agreed, "Of course, there is no way I'm letting you disappear on me now. This is your new home. You get to have the life you always wanted." Looking to Emma he moved over to give her a kiss. "You go on and do your work Swann, I'll take her out for awhile. Show her around the main hangouts."

Agreeing that it would be a use of a good day she nodded. "Sure sounds great. Although I think we should introduce her to everyone together. So how about I do a half day, call everyone to Granny's and we can have a formal introduction." She offered earning an agreement from everyone.

Finally saying goodbye Emma got in her yellow bug and was off to the station. Killian grabbed his jacket and opened the door. "Ready for an adventure?" Smiling Davina nodded and followed him out the door.

She was amazed by all of the buildings. Each one had so many different things inside of them. One shop full of nothing but clothes, while another had mountains of food inside weird containers and boxes. They even went by the ice cream shop. But Killian told her that would be another day of adventure and that he'd teach her about brain freeze.

Davina could not have been more happy. She had a whole new life waiting for her now. And she could have everything she's always wanted.

They were currently walking along the sidewalk when she stopped, biting her lip as she thought of someone important missing from this reunion. "Killy.."

Seeing her frown he instantly became worried. "What is it what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. Well as fine as can be, today has been wonderful and I really appreciate everything you and Emma have been doing for me so far. But it just doesn't feel complete." She explained.

"What's missing then?" He asked watching her closely.

"Liam is missing. His constant nagging and his silly lessons he gave thinking he was making us wise." She gave a small laugh.

Killian looked down. He too missed his brother, sometimes thinking about him and not realizing it. "I know. I miss him too. But hey, we can't always dwell on the past. He wouldn't want that. We have to be grateful for these moments and live them for him." He lifted her chin so she'd look at him. Together they gave each other a smile and shared a hug.

Davina was aware of the fate that took her eldest brother Liam. About the navy sending them off to Neverland to find a poison they were unaware of for the King. And how that same poison is what took his life. She remembers the day Killian came looking for her, a sullen look on his face as he dreaded the words he was about to tell her. And how he vowed there would be some sort of revenge on the king. And he took that revenge not long after he turned to piracy and turned the Jolly Roger into what it was known best for. That was one of the last few times she saw her brother as he took off to the sea for long periods of time.

It truly felt good for Davina to have her brother back. And they weren't villains anymore either. They were considered just regular people now. A clean slate.

The moment was short lived though as Killian's phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered quickly. "Swann everything alright?" He listened closely to what she said before giving a quick 'on it' and hanging up.

"Whats going on?" Davina asked as he didn't look happy anymore.

"Moving our little gathering time to right now. Time to finally meet everyone." He said as he started to walk towards Granny's. Davina following still confused as to what the rush could be about. Did something bad happen?

It didn't take them long to get there. Noticing Emma's car they knew she was already there and waiting inside. Once they opened the door Davina felt a little overwhelmed. There were at least a dozen people in the room talking amongst themselves. And once she stepped inside all eyes turned to her, the room going quiet. If she had a shell she definitely would have shrunk inside of it by now.

Emma stepped over as she gestured to Davina. "Everyone, this is Killian's sister, Davina."

Snow was the first to come forward and gave the girl a hug. "Oh it's so wonderful to meet you, Killian never told us he had a sister. Your going to fit right in I just know it."

Davina hesitantly hugged back taken by surprise by the sudden contact. Emma only laughed as she lectured her mother about being so forward.

"Sorry. Davina this is my mom Snow White, although nowadays we call her Mary Margaret. And this is my dad David. Granny who runs the diner. My son Henry, Belle, Mr. Gold, Regina, Zelena, and Im sure you've heard of the seven dwarves. Which is actually why we're here." She finished listing off before giving an important look to everyone in the room.

Snow frowned as she looked at the dwarves who until now noticed that they seemed a little on edge, they were also missing one that wasn't noticed until now. "What do you mean whats going on Emma."

Davina was still putting names to faces before giving her full attention. One of the dwarves, Doc, stepped forward holding something in his hands.

"Well this morning we were getting ready to head to the mines, and we noticed that Grumpy wasn't with us. He usually always leads us to the mines in the morning and gets us ready for our day. But when he wasn't at home we made our way to the mines hoping he just wanted an early start. But even his pickaxe wasn't there. So w-we decided to go searching for him and that's when we found this at the beach." He explained extending his hands to show off Grumpys hat that he usually wore. "And that's when we found his axe, but it was broken in half."

Everyone looked to Emma for her input. "I made some calls, no one has seen him all day."

"So he's missing then." Belle stated wondering who could've gotten the best of him. He was known for being a fighter and not easily giving up.

Gold put a comforting hand on her shoulder even though he never really cared for the dwarves. "I'll go to the shop and see if we can do a locator spell. Or at least work out where he could've been last before vanishing."

Everyone thanked him as they continued going on with theories about what might've happened. No one noticing that Davina had slowly walked out of the diner and sat outside needing fresh air. The situation seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

Killian finally came outside and looked at her with a worried expression. "Davina, is everything ok? Realized you weren't inside anymore and wanted to make sure your alright."

She only nodded as she took a few deep breaths. "Yeah yeah, I'm good. Just needed a little air, felt kind of cramped in there with all those people."

He laughed in agreement. "Aye, but I promise they are good people. Gold we question from time to time, but he has had his helpful moments so we still keep him around. Thankfully Belle helps keep him in line."

"Come on lets go back inside, Granny's making food while the others start brainstorming possible theories." He held his hand out towards her and she took it with a small smile.

Together they made their way back inside the small diner, unaware of how much worse things were going to get.

Evil had once again returned to Storybrooke.


End file.
